


Local Wildlife

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really short. It's Jack Harkness tentacle porn, and there's a bit of John Hart. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> I was really not happy with the original version. So I rewrote it. Hope you enjoy this better.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)

This planet was hot and humid. The man who would eventually be Jack Harkness dripped with sweat as he moved gingerly across the muddy swamp, each step cautious as he felt for firmer ground. The air buzzed with insects and strange bird calls echoed from the sparse, moss-laden trees. The big orange sun gave a strange cast to a world painted primarily in shades of brown and dark green. 

Of course the crystal they'd been sent to recover was in the middle of a near inaccessible swamp. Jacks partner, the eventual John Hart, had taken off somewhere to the left and was out of sight. Still, Jack felt like he was being watched. 

Something slid along his ankle as he took another step. Jack shuddered and pulled his blaster, but it was impossible to see anything in the rippling muck. The hair stood up on the back of his neck, heart speeding. 

Suddenly a tentacle rose out of the mud and wrapped around Jacks wrist, squeezing until he dropped his gun. Grabbing at it, Jack tried to pry his hand free, but another tentacle grabbed the other wrist, forcing his arms apart. 

Jack panicked, opening his mouth to shout for John. A tentacle darted into his mouth before the words could escape, nearly choking him. Closing his eyes, Jack tried to remember his training and tame the panic. Maybe it just recognized his body chemistry somehow? The thing in his mouth pulled back and started thrusting slowly, reminding Jack sharply of that tentacled bartender on Carson Station. Primitive cousin maybe?

More tentacles wrapped around his legs, lifting him. Jacks eyes flew open as his pants tore, making him struggle uselessly again. Something hot and wet dribbled down his ass. A tentacle slid along his temple, almost as if trying to soothe his panic. 

Something firm and thick pressed against his entrance. Jack managed a breath and tried to force himself to relax. The last thing he needed was for this thing to tear him. And where was John? Maybe he'd fallen into quicksand or met this things sibling. 

A warm tear stung his cheek as it pushed its way inside. Big, but at least it was slick as it worked its way deeper. Smaller tentacles pushed in next to the big one, darting in and out. One brushed his prostate and Jack moaned despite himself. Seeming to like his reaction, a smaller tentacle wrapped around his cock. Jack shivered. 

The thing in his mouth started moving a little faster. Jack tried opening his throat to accommodate it. His eyes went wide as it splurted deep inside his mouth, sticky and warm. 

A shot rang out and the creature stiffened a moment, then went limp, sliding out of his body. Jack landed half on it, then rolled onto hands and knees, spitting out whatever was in his mouth. Looking up, he finally saw his partner. 

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Filming the local wildlife," John grinned, gesturing with the camera in his hand. 

Jack cursed, but let John help him up. John was clearly enjoying the view. As soon as Jack was back on unsteady feet he slugged John, sending him stumbling back. 

John smiled and wiped the blood from his lip. "Bet you need a drink after that. And a shower. Come on." Jack stepped forward and put an arm around John's shoulder, leaning on him as they started back to their ship.


End file.
